dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II
Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II is an action/RPG developed by Webfoot Technologies and published by Atari for the Game Boy Advance. It is based on the anime Dragon Ball Z and is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. The game is followed by Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. It is also the first and only Dragon Ball Z game developed in America to be released in Japan. Story The game starts in the timeline of Future Trunks, drawing elements from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Afterwards, it begins in the present (the Garlic Jr. Saga) and allows the player to assume the role of young Gohan. Drawing further into the storyline, more playable characters appear (first Piccolo, then Vegeta, then Future Trunks and finally Goku), as well as more abilities up until the final battle with Cell. The game uses environments, enemies, attacks, and music directly from the anime itself (though the music is from the English dub). The music however is much more noticeable in this game than its predecessor and Buu's Fury). The game mostly follows events of the Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, and Cell Games Saga. Cooler also appears in a side mission on New Namek. Gameplay The gameplay shows some similarities to the [[Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku|original Legacy of Goku]] video game. Players still move around in a large 2D environment, interacting with objects and characters with the single push of a button. Players can select from a variety of attacks to use on enemies, which can either be melee or energy. However, there are also RPG-style stats which can be modified if players level up or if use different capsules which can be found throughout the game, also, unlike the previous game there are HP numbers appearing up the character when hit (red numbers show a loss of a HP and green numbers are a recovery of it). After players have completed several events in the storylines, some characters have the ability to transform. By transforming, stats quickly go up temporarily. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks undergo a Super Saiyan transformation when prompted and Piccolo simply takes off his weighted clothing (a large speed boost rather than a power up, though he also slowly regains health while "transformed".) Unlike the previous game, players now have the ability to perform various "side quests" and therefore can complete various tasks and fight some beings from the non-manga world of Dragon Ball Z (such as Frieza's brother, Cooler). Characters Playable characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 battle only) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Fused with Kami) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hercule (Unlockable after the Cell Games if all of the trophies are found) Boss characters Other enemies Story characters Locations :* Indicates that one of the seven Dragon Balls will be located there right before the Cell Games Side Quests Golden Capsules In the game, Dr. Brief has lost 25 Golden Capsules while he was conducting an atmospheric experiment and asks the Z Fighters to retrieve all of them. Once done, he allows the Z Fighters to keep and use one of the Golden Capsules as many time as they want. The Golden Capsule takes the user back to the World Map when used in a city or a wasteland (it does not work inside buildings or caves). Their locations are: 5 in West City, 2 in the Warlord's Domain, 2 in the Triceratops Jungle, 3 on the Southern Continent, 6 on the Northern Mountains, 2 outside Gingertown, 1 in Gingertown, 1 on the Tropical Islands, 2 in the East District, and 1 on Master Roshi's Island. Missing Namekians To fight Cooler on New Namek, 7 missing Namekians must be found on Earth and taken back to the planet with the Capsule Corporation spaceship. Their locations are: the Mayor's house, Tropical Islands, Kami's Lookout, Northern Wastelands, Northern Mountains, B Building in West City, and near Goku's house. Trophies The playable characters' specific trophies can be collected after the character has reached level 50. The characters' specific gates where the trophies are, are: Outside Gingertown for Gohan, on New Namek for Piccolo, in West City for Future Trunks, and on the Northern Mountains for Vegeta. Goku's trophy is automatically obtained after completing the game. Once all the 5 trophies are collected, Mr. Satan will become available as a playable character and an alternate ending for the game can be seen. To do so, Mr. Satan has to be at level 50 (he is at level 40 when he is unlocked if Goku was level 50 when you first finished the game, otherwise he is at level 1) and enter the ZZTV studios in West City. The alternate ending will begin here. International Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II International is a another version of Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Due to its sales, the game was released by Banpresto in Japan under the title Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II International on July 23, 2004. With the exception of the ingame text, the game featured some changes, as all characters were given new profile images and their names were reverted back to their original Japanese names. But in one case, Mr. Satan still retains his English name "Hercule" on the front of his parade float. Trivia *The game makes mention of a criminal simply called Warlord, who terrorizes West City. Though you travel to his domain, the character himself does not appear until the game Buu's Fury. *This was the first Dragon Ball Z game ever released in America that featured Bruce Faulconer's background music. *If Maron is scanned with a scouter, the character database that pops up says "Scouter analysis cannot detect any brain waves. Perhaps the scouter is malfunctioning?" *Instead of Namekian clothes based off Piccolo's, Gohan wears a Saiyan Armor after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and all the way up to the time he defeats Cell. Gohan and Trunks still have their Saiyan Armor equipped after Cell is destroyed, when Trunks goes back in time period to destroy the Androids and Future Cell. *When Gohan ascends to Super Saiyan 2 in this game, it is referred to as Super Saiyan Rage. *If played as Hercule and interacts with the Z-warriors and their supporters (like Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, etc.) Hercule will be criticized or be treated with hostility for taking the credit for Gohan's success in many ways. **Bulma threatens to call security on him while in Capsule Corporation. **Chi-Chi berates him by saying that he should be ashamed of himself for stealing an 11 year old's success. **Master Roshi - he could have trained Hercule like he did with Goku, Krillin, and the rest of them, but he responds by saying he is pathetic and that it would be a waste of effort. **Chiaotzu tells Hercule that he is lucky that Gohan does not care about it or that he does not seek fame and fortune. *When Trunks brings up Dr. Gero wanting revenge after Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Goku says "Yeah! I defeated him." However, Goku never fought Gero; he only fought the Red Ribbon Army soldiers. Not to mention, Goku did not know about Gero, as he was never introduced or mentioned during Dragon Ball. *After Goku uses Instant Transmission to save Tien and Piccolo from Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell seems to recognize the technique Goku used and knows what it is called, but in the original anime, he does not know about the technique during this time until the Cell Games. *In Circuit Shack, the electronics store in West City, there are seven SNES games, including Super Metroid and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Gallery External links *[http://gameboy.ign.com/articles/424/424704p1.html Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II IGN review] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable